There’s no such thing as goodness
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: ~*Chapter update*~ Phoebe's demon-baby isn't vanquished and one day she wants to know her mother and aunts...
1. Default Chapter

Title: There's no such thing as goodness

Summary: After the Seer got vanquished, the Power of Three is convinced that the demon-baby, which Phoebe had carried for months, is vanquished too; The baby has survived and appeared to be a teenage girl who wants to get her revenge…

Note: You can read this as a separate fairy about Charmed or see it as an episode. Either way you have to realize that this fanfiction is set during the period of Piper's pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I'm not the producer or responsible for the existing Charmed characters; Constance M. Burge is! Only Paige her twin sister in mine! Don't sue me if you think I spoil or abuse characters or parts of the show, I'm just a fan who likes to write. If you want to put this on your site, email me for notification!

Chapter 1: Girlz just wanna spoil 

She was young, but not a child; her eyes were expressing doubt. She had no idea what was really true. Her grandmother had said it so often; "There's no such things as goodness" and now she was balancing on the edge. She had to make a choice, or at least show the others what side she was with. But what if she couldn't do it? She wasn't good or bad; she was both… With all the doubts and uncertain things around her, she was only sure of thing; that it was their entire fault. They never helped her, protected her or noticed that she was alive. But now they would… Her hand bounced at the manor's front door and silently she waited the door to open.

It really would be the portal to a new life. 

Phoebe heard the knock and turned towards the hall. Her fight with Paige had to wait a little longer. While approaching the front door, Phoebe peeked at Paige and whispered "We're not finished yet!" The anger in Phoebe's voice was notable. 

When opening the door Phoebe had expected to see Darryl or maybe Piper who'd forgotten her keys, but she did not expect a young girl with the age of proximally fifteen. 

The girls did not seem shy when she asked; "Hello, are you Phoebe Halliwel?" 

Phoebe stared at the visitor in astonishment. Even if a demon had entered the room that second, she had not looked more surprised. After restoring her confidence, Phoebe replied, "Uhm yeah, that's me… what can I do for… you?"

The girl did not response at Phoebe's question and it made Phoebe doubt if she had heard her properly. The girls had a strange gaze in her eyes; totally empty and you could easily mistake the fact that behind the emptiness a bunch of feelings was hidden. Phoebe knew that; she'd recognized it; Prue had looked the same after Andy died but in a while Prue's motivation to live, had come back. 

Finally, the girls stepped forwards and ignored Phoebe's surprised reaction easily. "So this is our house… this is the Manor?"

"What's going on in…" Paige entered the hall and found her sister staring at the girl. She did not finish her sentence but jumped in a flash of a second towards Phoebe, who had fainted. 

The girlish intruder didn't do anything to help Paige catching Phoebe but gazed up at the ceiling and whispered; "Nice. I like it here."


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Shadows

Chapter 2: Demons shadows

"Leo!" Paige yelled into the empty air inside the Manor. "Leo, we need you…" 

Within seconds, Leo orbed in and experienced as he was, he directly noticed a dangerous problem. Before he kneeled next to the couch where Phoebe laid, he pushed the girl back to create a bigger distance between her and his sisters in law. 

The girl wasn't shocked, irritated or scared; she only stepped back to avoid a conflict with Leo and watched him healing Phoebe. With cold eyes she observed the situation and in no way she seemed emotionally upset.

Phoebe opened her eyes and almost immediately she rose up in position to attack. Both Paige and Leo did not know why and they might were confused; they did know that Phoebe was in danger somehow. Leo placed himself between the girl and Phoebe while Paige dragged her backwards. 

"What's going on?' Leo repeated the question that Paige had tried to ask before. 

"Nothing..."

Like a bull reacting on a red sheet, Phoebe screamed; "Nothing? Nothing!!! You are dead, you're evil and… I know what happened; Cole did this, didn't he?" Phoebe swallowed and turned to Paige to express the need to believe her. "Cole did this, to get me back… I know he did, why else would The Source pump up out of nowhere?"

The girls raised her head, her eyes were twinkling and she said firmly, "I'm not The Source. I killed him. And Cole –apparently you prefer to call him that instead of Belthasar- has no idea that I am here." 

Everyone accept the girl was speechless. So she continued. "I just wanted to get to know you, Phoebe. You're strong, you've always been and I wanted to make sure that my memories aren't just dreams or hopes."

"Thure?" Phoebe gasped and she slowly walked to the girl. "No… " And she whispered to Leo; "Tell me this is not happening, that I'm going crazy here and that this is some sort of attack from a reality-demon or something like that. Anything but this… Leo?" 

The girl, that Phoebe had called Thure, shrugged. "Then don't believe me, you're acting very cowardly and easy. I hope I'll never do such cowardly things when I'm older."

Before those seconds had passed, Phoebe knew it was happening. Her demon-baby wasn't vanquished or dead. It was alive and apparently it appeared to be a teenage girl. The cold eyed, girlish young woman in front of her was indeed her daughter. 


End file.
